Dead or Alive 5 Last Round
Dead or Alive 5 Last Round is the final update to the Dead or Alive 5 series. It was released in February 2015 on consoles and is planned to be released in March 2015 on PC. It has been confirmed that downloadable content and characters from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will be compatible with Last Round. Dead or Alive 5 Last Round not only has the largest character roster, but also the largest costume and stage selection in a Dead or Alive game to date. Pre-release Dead or Alive 5 Last Round was officially announced in Japan at the "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade Fighting Carnival" on August 31st, 2014. A trailer released on September 1st showed the return of Crimson from Dead or Alive 2 and the Danger Zone stage from the first Dead or Alive, as well as new tag intros, a new costume for Eliot and Marie Rose, and new hairstyles for Kasumi, Kokoro, Rachel, Hitomi and Tina. The Japanese trailer also mentioned a collaboration with Marvelous' action game Senran Kagura Estival Versus. A playable version of the game was shown at Tokyo Game Show 2014, which included two new blanks on the character select screen. On September 19th, the official website announced the "Soft Engine", to make skin appear softer in the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. Famitsu also confirmed that two new characters, a male and a female, will be introduced.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201409/19061847.html On October 23rd, it was announced that the game will be released in February 2015. Details of a free-to-play Core Fighters version for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, as well as Collectors Editions in Japan were also given. On November 20th, it was announced that Raidou would return as one of the two "new" characters. The character Honoka was first shown in Weekly Famitsu on January 13th, 2015, with the official reveal on the 14th. Characters Returning from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate *Kasumi *Ryu Hayabusa *Alpha-152 *Nyotengu *Brad Wong *Eliot *Marie Rose *Mila *Tina Armstrong *Momiji *Helena Douglas *La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton *Gen Fu *Kokoro *Akira Yuki (Guest) *Pai Chan (Guest) *Bayman *Sarah Bryant (Guest) *Jacky Bryant (Guest) *Christie *Bass Armstrong/Mr. Strong *Ein *Rig *Leifang *Rachel *Jann Lee *Hitomi *Leon *Zack *Phase 4 *Ayane *Hayate New in Last Round *Raidou - The boss from the first Dead or Alive, revived as a cyborg. *Honoka Stages Returning from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate *Aircraft Carrier *Dead or Alive / Arrival *Depth *Desert Wasteland *Dojo *The Ends of the Earth *Fighting Entertainment *Flow > Primal *Forest *Fuel *Haunted Lorelei *Home *Hot Zone *Lab *Lorelei *Lost World *Sanctuary *Temple of the Dragon > Sakura *Scramble *Sky City Tokyo *The Show / Coming Soon / The Tiger Show *Street *Sweat *Zack Island New in Last Round *Crimson - Returns from Dead or Alive 2. *Danger Zone - Kasumi's stage from the first Dead or Alive. The new stages will only be available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. Costumes :Main article: Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Costumes Team Ninja has confirmed that over 400 costumes will be in the game, including 31 new to Last Round.Official website: Product Information These new costumes were designed by fans as part of Team Ninja's Designers Challenge. As in Ultimate Arcade, players can choose different hairstyles and accessories from a sub-menu in the character select screen. Last Round will include new optional hairstyles for some characters, including Kasumi, Kokoro, Hitomi, Tina and Mila. The Costume Options menu and new hairstyles will only be available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. Most ''Dead or Alive 5'' DLC costumes are included (all but the Hot Getaway Packs), as well as the following ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' DLC costume packs by default via unlockable:Official website: Costumes *Intimate Costumes *Sports Gear *Casual Collection Vol.1&2 *Santa's Helper Set *''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' Costumes *Legacy Costume Set *''YAIBA Ninja Gaiden Z'' Costumes Downloadable Content :Main article: Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Downloadable Content Voice Cast (New characters only) Releases The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions will be available as both retail and digital download, priced at $39.99 USD. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions will be digital download only, priced at $29.99 USD. Players who own Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate can upgrade their game into Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. The PlayStation 3 version will have a retail release in Japan/Asia. On April 20, due to a change in Youtube policy, video uploads from the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Last Round will no longer be supported,http://teamninja-studio.com/doa5/lastround/us/info_20150417.html and on April 30, due to a similar policy change, uploads from the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Last round on Facebook will likewise no longer be supported either.http://teamninja-studio.com/doa5/lastround/us/productInfo.html ''Core Fighters'' Similar to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, a free-to-play Core Fighters version will be available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Official website: Core Fighters Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate and Hayabusa will be available to play for free on both consoles, with Hitomi, Tina, Jann Lee and Bass also available on Xbox One. Additional characters must be purchased separately for $3.99 USD each. All stages will be included, but some must be unlocked. The Story Mode will be available only as a separate purchase for $12.99 USD, the story unchanged from Dead or Alive 5. Players of the Core Fighters versions will be able to play against the full version on the same console, and players of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 will be able to play against Last Round. Collectors Editions thumb|120px|Mousepad In Japan, a Collectors Edition and a Strongest Edition will be released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Official website (Japanese): Collectors Edition Both will include a download code with 18 new costumes for female characters (12 of which were also included among preorders in North America and Europe), Dead or Alive 5 Soundtrack Vol.4 CD, a 64-page series history booklet, and Marie Rose mousepad. The Strongest Edition will also include a life-size tapestry and a B2 (20" x 29") poster. Preorders for the Strongest Edition via GameCity (a retailer owned by Koei Tecmo) and Amazon Japan will include one of several bathroom posters depicting Kasumi,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/547626456293969920 Marie Rose,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/547918705225498624 Ayane,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/548362622911791104 Kokoro,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/551907543811760128 Hitomi,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/552297162202435584 and Momijihttps://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/552732096196644864 in their Aloha, First-Print/New Challengers (depending on the poster layout), Bathtime, Beach Party, Bellatrix/"Ultimate Sexy Costumes", and Beach Party DLC outfits, respectively. ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' Released February 17, 2015, version 2.00 of Ultimate Arcade added Raidou and Honoka, and all balance changes from Last Round. PC/Steam version Last Round will be available worldwide on Steam on March 30, 2015. This would make it only the second game in the series on PC, after Dead or Alive Online's open beta, and third game for Virtua Fighter guest characters since the PC version of Virtua Fighter 2. Originally, the release date was the same as console versions, but it was delayed six weeks. To make up for the delay, the PC version will include the Halloween 2013 costume pack for all users. Based on the arcade release,TeamNINJAStudio (2015-03-21) "We are building the game based on Arcade ver. But it's not simple Arcade ver port as you know." this version does not include the Crimson or Danger Zone stages, but it does include the Costume Options menu and new hairstyles.Official website: Steam Version It doesn't include the graphical enhancements from the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, but it can be played at much higher resolution, up to 4K (3840x2160). Controller vibration and Steam achievements are not included, and online features will be added in a patch within 3 months of release. Promotional videos Promotional Images Packaging Artwork DOA5LR PS4 NA.jpg|PlayStation 4 NA DOA5LR PS4 JP.jpg|PlayStation 4 JPN DOA5LR PS4 EU.jpg|PlayStation 4 EUR See also *Achievements *Costumes *Downloadable Content *Fighter Quotes *Merchandise *Promotional Artwork and Wallpapers *Survival Mode Items External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/311730 Dead or Alive 5 Last Round on Steam] References Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games